


Bite My Tongue (So I Can't Speak)

by orphan_account



Series: October Fic-A-Thon [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Goo Alien, Hemipenis, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tails, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Keitheal takes his pets to a certain establishment in a certain city on a certain asteroid colony where, for the right price, anything goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Set in my AlienDicksAU (http://achryathesecond.tumblr.com/post/151362547599/all-the-junk-so-far-from-the-aliendicksau-thats) But you don't have to really know much beyound: Lance is an Altean prince, Keith is a Galra Prince, and Shiro is Keith's human bodyguard. Lance and Keith have...alien anatomy. It's just pointless dirty shit beyond that. 
> 
> For the Kinktober prompt "Prostitution". Which, of course, made me think Alien Gangbang. ...that makes sense right?

  


They colored Lance's hair dark for the night, covered up his markings, and with that he sort of looked like a different person. Switching up the clothes, leaving the rich fabrics and distinctly Altean style behind on their ship, did a lot too. Dressing him in little more than scraps of purple lace and a few odds and ends Keith had gotten special just for this did even more.

His crotch was covered, tentacle shifting restlessly under the lace confining it, and there was the barest bit of lace covering the crack of his ass, pushed to the side slightly to accommodate the long tail attached to the vibrating egg pushed into his asshole. Keith rather liked this toy; double tail, both narrow tails floor length, sharp tipped, black and purple bands alternating up the length. It was modeled off a Galra animal long since tamed to help them hunt, now a domesticated pet for most. He'd gotten some matching ears to go with it, the latest in playtech, wide, tall rounded ones, that fit perfectly over Lance's ears (and it had taken a lot of credits to get some modified for Altean ears) When turned on, they would render him unable to hear and form a barrier over his eyes to block his vision, if Keith was so inclined.

He would probably be so inclined.

His chest was bare, save the metal clamps fixed to his nipples and the length of chain dangling between them, but had been rubbed down with a glittering oil that would make him especially sensitive to touch. A simple black collar with a tag that had only an engraved K on it and a long sturdy leash were the only other items he was ‘wearing’. Not even shoes had been allowed.

He'd made Lance walk from the ship, through the docking station, and out into town like that, taking delight in the way his lover flushed with shame when he was whistled at and catcalled. Loving the way the usually proud and brash prince ducked his head and stuck close to him even though he had plenty of slack in the leash. He'd been tempted to make him crawl but Lance wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet, hadn't been trained to be on his knees for long periods yet let alone crawl for him.

Shiro on the other hand. Shiro crawled and, as always, looked amazing while doing so, all rippling muscles under oiled skin, downcast eyes, and the most adoring expression when he looked up. He was dressed similarly to Lance, small black shorts and rings through his nipples, and not much else. There was a cockcage locked in place and Keith could see the outline of it through Shiro's skintight shorts, and a plug in his ass. They hadn’t opted for a cage for Lance but, then, his pets were very different and needed their own individual attention.

Which was why he didn't leash Shiro. There was more power in knowing Shiro would stay on his knees, stay at his side obediently, then there could ever be in keeping him on a leash. And that was just what he did, moving like a predator in human skin at Keith’s heel as they walked through the domed city to their destination. Some especially enterprising people reached out, pressed hands, claws, and paws to his pets but Shiro never reacted, didn't so much as flinch. Lance yelped and squirmed, pressed against Keith anxiously, and asked yet again where the hell were they going.

Keith had hoped seeing that this place, this tiny ‘underground’ slice of ‘anything goes as long as you have the cash’ would make Lance less jumpy but if anything passing by the array of shops, some promising dancers, exotic dining experiences, pain, pleasure, and everything in between seemed to be making him more nervous. Even seeing others collared and leashed, tied to posts like animals to await their shopping masters, didn't seem to do much for him. He looked around, wide eyed and frantic, and nearly tripped over his feet at least a dozen times.

Keith was grateful when they finally reached their destination, a sleek building with a metal facade and windows that appeared as mirrors from the outside. No signage, no promises about what it could provide, and a dour looking doorman set the tone. He let Keith in without question and a woman who was nearly bursting out of her tight, latex dress came from behind the front desk to greet them.

The front room was plain, just the desk, a set of stairs to the right, and a closed door that lead to the club area.

“Prince Keitheal.” She bowed, yellow head tendrils sliding forward and fanning against her considerable bosom. Lance's eyes darted over then down in interest. “The same as last time?”

“No.” Keith said, lips quirking as he watched Lance. “I was thinking I'd take an open stage on the main floor for a few hours then maybe the usual setup.”

Her eyebrows went up and something dark and lusty sparked in her polished copper eyes. “A stage? You honor us this evening, truly. I’ll go ahead and advertise for your human and your…”

“Altean.” There was no point in trying to hide that, Lance’s body would give it away soon enough. And, besides, he was known to have spent a few months on the planet doing diplomatic work and overseeing some joint military operations. It would surprise no one that he'd picked up something pretty along the way.

Which was besides the fact that this place was fairly discreet. Not that he felt the need to hide who he was, no one would think much of a Galra prince engaging in a little debauchery. Not like they would if Prince Alurian of Altea was seen in a city like this, in a place like this, dressed like he was. About to do the things Keith was going to have him do.

“Ohh.” She cooed. “It's been ages since we had an Altean for use, and such a pretty one at that. He'll fetch a nice price. Omega?” At Keith's nod she smiled again then turned on her heel to head to her computer. “The same ad?”

“No. He's allowed to come, light pain play is fine, cum play is fine. Standard aside from that. His word is Voltron.”

“Nice price?” Lance hissed, squinting over at him. “Price for what? What the fuck is going on?”

“Your ass and cunt, mostly. Mouth too.” Keith said blandly. Lance's eyebrows shot up but before he could speak he was being yanked down by the leash, brought close enough that their noses were nearly touching. “This is a brothel and I'm putting you and Shiro up for sale tonight.”

Shiro, far too well trained to speak out of turn, rubbed his cheek against his leg: Keith glanced down to find Shiro watching them with heated eyes. Keith reached, stroked his fingers through Shiro's hair, humming affectionately when Shiro followed his hand with his head, before returning his attention to a dumbfounded Lance.

“You said you were interested in being fucked while I watch and this is how we like to do it. If you don't want to play you can sit with me and watch Shiro.” He softened his voice. "And that's fine. You never have to do anything you don't want. But if you do want you have to play by the rules.”

Lance's mouth opened. Then shut. He looked at Shiro, who has closed his eyes and looked content under Keith’s touch, then back up to Keith. Then flushed, looking away.

"What are the rules?”

Keith leaned in, brushed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He'd known from their first meeting Lance would fit with them nicely and he seemed to prove Keith more and more right every day.

"Did you want the usual restraints?" The hostess asked, eyeing them with a sly grin. "We do have a very pretty system that I am positive your new pet would look lovely strapped into."

Keith smiled at her. "The usual for my human and...I would like to see that system you're talking about."

Lance's lips parted around a whispery moan. Keith let the leash fall so he could touch Lance’s face, holding his chin firmly.

“You have to be good here. You obey, you don't talk back, and you speak up if something is wrong.” Lance nodded stiffly and Keith eyed him for a beat, reading the cautious excitement in his eyes, then stepped away. “Kneel next to Shiro while I finish this up. No talking.”

He waited until Lance was on the floor, falling into the proper position automatically, head bowed, eyes on the ground, hands clasped behind his back, knees and thighs spread just so before turning away from them. He reached into his pocket as he leaned over the front desk, the familiar electronic documents there for him to look over and sign, and touched the small disc there. A press of his thumb was all it took to turn on the egg inside of Lance; a soft buzzing filled the air and Lance gasped in surprise.

The hostess glanced past him, towards his pets, then chuckled as she pushed a tablet towards him. He paused to look, taking in the restraint system quickly then nodded his approval. He was going to have to question her definition of ‘pretty’ but he liked the look of it and agreed that Lance would look good in it.

“I’ll just need a quick blood sample for your pets and then, once your thumbprinted everything, you can begin set up.” She tapped something in the tablet as she spoke then pushed it towards him again.

The screen changed to, momentarily, a white screen with a few lines of text at the very top.

‘1 male human, some cybernetic enhancements, excellent condition. Denial, bondage, humiliation, toys, breathplay, light impact play. Oral, anal. Safeword: Garrison. 1 male Altean, omega, excellent condition. Humiliation, toys, light pain and impact play, cum play. Oral, anal, vaginal. Safeword: Voltron. Master is present and will screen offers.’

He looked back briefly, watching as the hostess pricked first one of Shiro’s fingers then Lance’s with a small machine. She hummed as lights flashed on it then nodded.

“All clear.”

There were a lot of things he liked about this place. It was well set up, pleasant to be at with good drinks and food. The staff was polite. It was safe, with everyone confirmed to be free of illness before they stepped foot in the back or upstairs, everyone except the workers and pets were on record, real names and faces, and security was tight. He didn't worry that someone would go too far or so what they shouldn't because the rules were strict and harshly enforced. Stepping out of bounds in this place was asking for pain, and not the good kind.

A beep from the tablet drew his attention back. More boxes, small ones, began to fill the screen below the ad text. Each had a photo on the corner, a small description of the bidder he could click on if he wanted more details, the price they were offering and what they wanted.

They screen filled quickly and an arrow appeared, letting him know there were more pages to view.

“Follow me. You can both walk.”

Shiro stood easily, stretching a little as he did then came to stand just behind Keith. There was something to the way he was holding himself, straight and tall but trembling just a little, that Keith knew spoke to his excitement. Shiro caught his eye and for a moment the calm mask dropped and he let his eagerness show. But then the veil was back and he was the perfect demure pet again.

Lance was slower to rise, mouth parted and eyes narrowed, legs shaking. His tentacle was straining against its confines and a wet patch was spreading across the front of his panties already. Keith was tempted to touch him, to check and see if that oil was working for Lance like it did for Shiro, but he resisted and instead headed for the door.

The back was a comfortable softly lit room. There was a bar to one side, staff all dressed in identical black corsets and black shorts wandering around to take and deliver orders and messages, tables, booths, and a few sitting areas with plush couches and cushions strewn about. There were stages around, raised platforms a few yards wide, placed seemingly at random amongst the sitting areas. It looked more like a lounge, clean, simple, comfortable, than what it really was.

Keith prefered the red stage, so named for the red overhead lighting, and he could see it was already being set up for them. The seating closest to it was a pair of chairs, thickly cushioned and highbacked, placed right at the edge of the stage, with a small table between them.

It would be the perfect view.

“Your highness.” The male setting up the stage said, bowing stiffly. “Everything is in place for you.”

If Keith wanted he would help him with Shiro and Lance but he prefered to do it alone. He liked the power that come with it, knowing they'd given their trust over to him and only him, and the sense of security that came in checking the bonds, making sure they were comfortable and secure, himself.

Lance went first. The breeding ‘post’ was simple enough, a long flat base, with two sets of raised poles, each with a thick belt stretched between them. There was another raised point at the head end, thin and T-shaped, with soft cuffs hanging from it.

Lance eyed it warily but let Keith guide him to his knees and then have him crawl over the belts and into position. The back belt was pulled tight and fastened around his hips and the front one around his chest. The cuffs went around his wrists and a spreader bar went between his ankles.

Everything was black leather and it did look nice against Lance's skin. He patted his ass lovingly once he was settled turned the egg setting up, smiling as Lance jerked and moaned.

Shiro was next. It went faster, familiarity guiding them both, Shiro hopping up onto the x-shaped table, lying on his back, and sliding his feet into the stirrups without a word. Keith did up the ankle restraints then walked around to strap Shiro’s wrists to opposite points on the X; the restraint for his cybernetic hand was a speciality energy one instead of leather and had proven capable to keeping Shiro in place before.

"You want the cage or can you control yourself?" 

Shiro swallowed, pupils stretching and breath hitching. "I can control myself." 

Keith arched an eyebrow. "I'll punish you of you come before I tell you too."

Shiro nodded his understanding. Keith was quick about it, reaching into Shiro's shorts to unlock the cage and ease it from around his cock and the metal ring from around his balls. Shiro sighed, tension draining from his body.

He looked them over, nodded to himself (they made for an amazing picture, trussed up under the soft red lights) and went to claim his seat. Other patrons were watching them, some with curiosity and others open hunger. Two of the other stages were in use, sharp moans and the sound of skin on skin drifting over to him, but he didn't even look in that direction as he quickly sifted through the bids. He tapped a few, arranged them in the order he wanted, then tapped to accept.

That done he pulled out the control device for Lance's ‘ears’ and pressed the button twice, rendering the Altean sightless but still with his hearing. Lance jumped in his bonds, body swaying as the belts allowed him to move just a little, and quickly settled, mouth pressed into a thin line that gave away nothing.

Three men climbed onto the stage, two Galra who were quick to bow to him before starting to strip and a Ruteon who was holding a humanoid form, tall and translucent, body flowing and shifting like a thin gel.

The Galra went to Lance, the Ruteon for Shiro, who looked...perplexed. This was the first time he'd seen a species like this, they didn't venture off their home world often, but Keith was positive it would serve Shiro’s needs perfectly.

Keith watched, leaning back in his chair, as the bidders he'd selected touched his pets. The Galra swept their hands over Lance's skin almost reverently; the chance to fuck an Altean was a rare thing indeed. They knelt next to him then stroked and felt along his back and shoulders, under to his chest to fondle his chest and pull on the clamps around his nipples, groped his ass and between his thighs, down to his calves. Lance shouted then moaned, head swiveling this way and that as he tried to track what was happening.

If the oil Keith had rubbed him down with was doing its job he'd be starting to feel hot and sensitive, the feeling of every touch against his burning skin magnified. He was starting to sweat, moisture beading off his slick glowing skin, and was breathing hard. No doubt one person touching him would have been an experience but two sets of hands roaming his body had to be driving him crazy already.

They didn't seem to be in a hurry, content to pet and pinch, scratch a little when it became clear Lance would whimper prettily and try to chase their hands with the tilt and sway of his body when they did, and press sucking and biting kisses to Lance’s skin. His hips were moving, rutting against the air, and he cock was moving, slithering around under his panties, but they continued to ignore those parts of him in favor of the rest of his body.

Shiro’s companion was a bit more interesting to watch. Ruteons were a semi-solid creature, able to twist and shape their bodies as they saw fit; this one was putting that ability to good use. It had climbed onto Shiro and slipped out of its humanoid shape to flow over his body. It was a pale orange color and see-through, allowing Keith to see Shiro's body twitching and shifting as he was covered.

It went downwards first, body separating into gooey sections as it wrapped around Shiro, pushing into his shorts, out over the legs and down to his feet. His shorts started to break apart, dissolved into scraps that floated in the Ruteons mass, and Keith could see Shiro's cock, long and thick, through the orange gel surrounding it. Shiro huffed, tongue darting out to lick his lips, as the goo continued to work over him, creeping down between his legs.

The red plug he'd been wearing fell to the ground with a thunk and Shiro arched up a second later, right off of the X, eyes going wide as he looked over at Keith.

“Speak.”

Shiro made a face, half disgust half awe. “It's going-ah-inside of me. There's...a lot of it.”

Keith nodded absently, shifting to the side to get a better look and, indeed, he could see Shiro’s hole, forced open as the orange goo sank into him. The translucent nature of the Ruteon let Keith see the stretched pucker perfectly, how it was flexing and fluttering around the ooze, and into Shiro’s hole.

“I didn't know Altea had sluts this eager or pretty.” One of the Galra rumbled as he stared down at Lance; he had three fingers in the Alteans mouth, sliding in and out slowly as Lance drooled around them. They pushed in as far as they could go and Lance moaned, head tipping up as his tongue slid out to touch the Galra’s hand. “He's already gagging for it.”

The other made a noise of agreement but seemed more focused on pulling aside the bit of lace resting against the crack of Lance's ass. He dragged a finger between the two small globes then further down, pushing aside his panties and the tails as he did.

The one behind him cursed softly, just loud enough to be heard over Lance's embarrassed whimper, and Keith breathed out. Lance's cock, a writhing tentacle that occasionally seemed to have a mind of its own, was pushed deep into his cunt. It wasn't the first time Keith had seen this, when Lance was well and truly worked up and wanted to be fucked it was sure to happen, but it was never any less surprising to witness. Or arousing. Lance hated it, grumbled about how humiliating it was to be seen like that, which only made Keith enjoy it that much more.

“Shit.” The Galra said, voice thick. “He’s fucking himself. You seeing this?”

Lance whimpered again, legs twitching like he wanted to close them and head shaking back and forth. The Galra behind him swept fingers against his cunt, circled where the tentacle was penetrating him, slick wetting his fingers then bent closer. He repeated the motion with his tongue and Lance made a noise, wet and high pitched, around the fingers in his mouth.

The Ruteon had changed its form some, the goo around Shiro’s cock forming a hollow tube around him. It dragged up and down over the shaft with slick squishing sounds and Shiro’s hips stuttered up to match the motion.

The goo was moving again, this time creeping up his chest, over his neck, and up to his face. It spread over his mouth; Shiro's lips parted in what looked like surprise and then he was letting out a muffled sound as the Ruteon flowed into him. Shiro’s hands flexed, formed fists, then opened and went still. Goo moved higher, taking on the shape of a hand, and covered his nose.

Lance pushed his hips back, chasing the Galra’s mouth even as he flushed dark red under the brown of his skin. The Galra with fingers in his mouth laughed mockingly then grabbed his hair, forcing his head back.

“You ready for a cock in your mouth?”

Keith reached for the tablet without tearing his eyes away; the fingers in Lance’s mouth pulled free and were replaced by a thick purple cock. That one was a beta, with only one cock, but it was well sized and Keith could see Lance opening up wide to let it sink into his mouth.

The one licking and slurping at Lance was supposed to be an alpha and, when Keith glanced down, he could see the heads of his cocks starting to press out from his sheath. Part of him chafed at the thought of letting another alpha touch Lance but he smothered it and focused on the tablet instead, quickly choosing a few more bidders for after this...warmup.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation and Sounding are the kinks of the day. I...I honestly have nothing to say about this.

Keith set the tablet aside again without really watching to ensure it went back on the table. He was sure he'd done a good job of selecting for the next round, that Lance at least would be surprised. Shiro not so much, having experienced a Viliun before, but Keith had plans for him beyond that. But for now he was ready to sit back and continue to enjoy the show. 

The Galra kneeling in front of Lance was holding his head still, fingers curled around the back of his skull, and fucking his face with exaggerated slowness. He pushed forward, feeding his thick length past Lance's lips, once again in no apparent hurry. He bottomed out with each lazy roll of his hips, kept his cock in Lance until the Altean started to whine and gag, then slide back just enough to let Lance breath. Saliva was running down Lance's chin, more and more forced out in thick ropes with each movement of the Galra’s hips. 

Keith could hear him slurping and moaning wetly around the cock in his mouth, saw his throat bobbing and bulging, but anytime he tried to do more, to move his head or hollow out his cheeks his hair was yanked harshly. 

He was there to be used and amuse the bidders as they saw fit, not like he wanted to do it, but it seemed that hadn't quite sunk in yet. But it would, soon enough. 

The other Altean was fingering his ass, thick digits twisting and sliding in and out of his slick drenched pucker. He hadn't taken the tail out of Lance's hole and was, instead, fucking his fingers in alongside the egg vibrator in Lance; Keith could hear it buzzing, faint but unmistakable. Every so often his pet would jerk then groan, noise muffled and pathetic because his mouth was stuffed. Lance was sweating harder, fingers and toes curling, trembling in his bonds under the Galra’s touch.

“Can you come like this, Altean?” The Galra behind Lance asked. He hadn't tried to remove Lance’s tentacle from his vagina and, to the contrary, seemed to enjoy watching him fuck himself, eyes bright and teeth bared as he used his other hand to tease Lance’s clit. “Have you ever come in your own cunt?” 

Lance whined, high and reedy. The cock in his mouth came free with a pop and a rush of drool that pattered against the floor as it fell past his lips. He breathed in, sucking air into his no doubt burning lungs. His tongue darted out, swept over his lips and his head started to turn towards where he'd last seen Keith. But before he could manage it his head was wrenched back, drawing a pained gasp from Lance. The Galra pressed his cock against Lance's cheek, smearing spit and precum over his face as he barked. 

“Answer him!” 

Lance did a fair approximation of a sea animal stranded on land, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. His hair was pulled again, making him yelp and yank against his cuffs, the short lengths of chain connecting him to the breeding post rattling. He whined again, body straining as he breathed heavily. The Galra rutted against his face, leaving a slick trail over his cheek, and forced Lance's head back further. 

Keith shifted in his seat, listening closely in case Lance needed to safeword out. Keith had done ‘worse’ to him, smacked and spanked and scratched, but that was different. It was, in times like this, that he needed to be even more attentive and aware of what his pets were feeling and needing. His first time trying this with Shiro had gone sideways, with him not realizing he couldn't expect strangers to know Shiro’s quirks and tells like he did. Mistakes had been made. 

Tears trickled from behind Lance's mask. “Yes.”  He sounded miserable admitting it, voice raspy and hollow. “I have.” 

“Show us.” The Galra stopped touching Lance, lips quirking up into a sharp grin. “Come inside yourself. Fill up that pretty little pussy Altean.” 

The Galra in front of him dragged the head of his cock over Lance’s lips and the Altean opened up for him again without hesitation. The other settled back on his calves and wrapped a hand wet with Lance's slick around his now fully exposed cocks. 

A yelp and gurgle made Keith move his attention, realizing with a frown he'd been far too focused on Lance. The Ruteon had taken on a humanoid form again, though it’s ‘face’ was smooth and featureless, standing between Shiro's legs and fucking him with what looked like brutal thrusts. Shiro thighs were still covered in goo and his cock was still surrounded by a hollow tube that was dragging up and down over him. His mouth was open wider than before; the orange slime had split into smaller tendrils, some of them hooked into Shiro's mouth to hold it open as far as it could go and a wider, thicker tendril slithering in and out; his tongue was visible through the see-through mass, pinned into place as it was. His throat was bulging out, the Ruteon’s mass forcing its way deeper and deeper. He was drooling, Keith could see some of it trickling from the corner of his mouth, but most of it was being absorbed by the Ruteon. It would get bigger as it took in more of Shiro's bodily fluids, expand further in his throat. 

There was another mass of goo, formed into a hand. It had been over Shiro's nose but had moved to cup his chin, Angling his head back to make invasion of his mouth smoother. Shiro was making choked off gurgling noises, eyes shut tight and body thrashing against his bindings; he was still able to breathe but Keith imagined it must have been hard between his throat being filled and the hard fucking he was taking. 

Not that it was stopping Shiro from being hard as a rock, head of his cock and angry purple and oozing precum. The milky fluid was being taken in by the Ruteon as well, suspended in thin trails in its gelatinous body, creeping up the tendril working Shiro's cock. Shiro's hips jerked up so he could push deeper into the slime tube, fucking into it as best he could. 

“He's not allowed to come.” Keith called, trusting the Ruteon would hear him in spite of a general lack of ears. 

The orange mass shook then two thin tendrils split away from the tube around Shiro’s cock. The first slithered down to wrap itself just behind Shiro’s balls tightly. The other twisted, became perfectly cylindrical, then moved to hover over Shiro’s cock. It pressed against the head, right against the weeping slit, then started to slowly sink inside. 

Shiro shouted, fingers scrambling over the wooden surface beneath him. He jerked and twisted, hips trying to lift but unable to go anywhere as the goo slide into his cock, plugging it. He moaned around the slime in his mouth, blinked glassy eyes, and then tipped his head back, moaning louder as the Ruteon started slamming into him again. It was strange to watch as the vaguely humanoid form rutted into Shiro, goo once against spreading out over him like the tide slowly rising on a beach. It wobbled and dripped, made no sound other than the sticky slap of it’s body against Shiro’s skin, grew little by little as it took in more fluid from the human.  

Tendrils, made flat and wide, wrapped around Shiro at his ribcage until he looked to be tied up in translucent orange ribbons. They constricted, made Shiro grunt, then slackened before constricting again. 

Lance made a sharp keening noise then went rigid. His mouth was still being fucked, the Galra moving a little faster and almost petting Lance’s head as he did it, but the Galra slowed, eyebrows going up. The one kneeling behind him smirked, hand stilling on his cocks. Lance shuddered then seemed to sag against the belts strapped around him. His tentacle slid from his cunt, wet and glistening with slick, and a moment later a dribble of cum followed. 

The Galra straightened, chuckling as he used a finger to gather Lance’s release and slide it inside of him. “Look at that. Wanted cock so bad you had to fuck and cum inside of yourself. You made a real mess.” His finger pumped in and out as he spoke, stirring up whatever ‘mess’ Lance had made. “But I’m sure you want more than that, don’t you? I can tell by the way you’re clenching up around my finger that you want some real cock in you.” 

He eased his finger free then arranged himself behind Lance, angling his cocks so the heads were bumping against his holes. Lance shivered, pushed back the barest amount as the Galra moved forward just enough to start to breach him. The Galra using his mouth chuckled, hand sweeping over Lance’s head almost affectionately. 

“He really wants it. Dirty little Altean whore.” 

The other one laughed as well. He thrust forward, pushed into Lance’s body with a sigh, kept going until he was in to the hilt. He started moving right away, dragging out then slamming in hard enough to make Lance squeal and his body rock towards the other Galra as much as it could with how he was strapped into place.

“Ah. Tight. So-nngh-tight. Sucking me in.” 

Keith smiled faintly, unable to stop himself from thinking about Lance and how good he always felt, hot and slick, always eager and fitting Keith’s cocks inside of him like he was made for it. 

The beta Galra started moving again, responding as if that were a cue, but now it was with almost animalistic abandon. The hands that had been petting were griping Lance’s hair now,  moving him back and forth in time with the Galra’s thrusts. Neither man seemed to willing to have any mercy, taking Lance hard, filling his holes, forcing him back and forth between them.

Shiro looked like he was in agony, red faced, eyes unfocused and hazy, barely making any sound at all, as if he were in a daze. Keith felt a jolt of concern but Shiro’s fingers didn’t lift up in the symbol for him to stop, he was still trying to press up into the Ruteon’s harsh movements. Keith leaned back, reached to press against his crotch, and looked away from Shiro’s face. He would always err on the side of caution, ending things that didn’t need to be ended over risking letting something that should be stopped continue...but he knew Shiro. Knew that misery on the face wasn't always the whole story.

More of the slime had crawled over him, now sealing over his nipples and playing with them what looked like it must have been painfully. The glittering rings were trapped in the goo, suspended, being used like handles to tug at his nipples twist them to and fro. The slime ribbons constricted again and Shiro’s back bowed and his heels dug into the X; for a second Keith thought he might come in spite of the impediments. The Ruteon’s wobbled, shaking, and the tendrils in Shiro’s mouth came free abruptly. Shiro coughed hard, head turning to the side as frothy thick fluid spurted from his mouth to splash on the floor. He inhaled sharply, coughed again, more fluid and trials of spit coming up before he groaned, low and rumbling. The Ruteon was moving again, not yet done with him. 

Wet squelching noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, mixed with Lance’s muffled whimpers and Shiro’s breathless panting. Lance’s cock, still half hard and dripping cum against his thigh, wriggled. Hands gripped his hips, left red raised lines where nails scratched, then one moved to press between his legs, touching Lance’s clit. The small ring piercing it was flicked and pulled, the swollen nub pressed and slid over with fingertips. 

“He’s getting even wetter.” The alpha Galra huffed, grinding into Lance’s body after another bruising thrust. “Tighter. Think he’s gonna come again.”

Keith’s eyes swept over Lance’s body, the tightness in his shoulders, the curve of his back, the tears pouring down his face and how red his cheeks and nose were. He was close, Keith could read it all over his body. 

The beta Galra swore under his breath, whipped his dick out of Lance’s mouth, and came across his face in strong pulses. White painted across the bridge of his nose, his lips, and his tongue. His head was released and fell forward, chin touching his chest. Mouth freed he started getting louder, low cries and mewls, urging the alpha Galra on. 

Shiro’s head fell back onto the table with a thump, eyes watering and mouth slack, as the Ruteon started fucking him harder than ever. The X shaped tabled rocked and slid across the floor a few inches. It’s motions were uneven, sloppy, and it wasn’t too much longer before Shiro was gasping, eyes going as wide as saucers. Keith couldn’t tell exactly what was happening but, as he watched, Shiro’s stomach seemed to swell a little. The Ruteon stayed there, apparently pumping Shiro full of it’s release, and visibly lost much of the size it had gained. When it started pulling back across Shiro’s body it was a slow process, slime clumping together into a single form, the tendrils around Shiro’s balls, in his cock, and in his ass the last to do so. More of thick, almost gelatinous, fluid started to drain out of him.

Keith pressed down on himself again. His cocks were hardening, trying to push free of their sheath but trapped by his pants. He could have taken them out, touched himself if he wanted or gone onto the stage to do whatever he wanted, they were his ‘product’ after all, but waiting was part of what he enjoyed. Watching his pets, his lovers, be taken apart and put to use while he sat, composed and in control, thrilled him. 

There was movement to the side of the stage, the next bidder Keith had accepted, watching with unmasked interest. Tall, broad, with flat black eyes and rough brown skin like bark, four arms, a long snake like tail, and a series of green vine like appendages growing from it’s back. There was a slit on the front of it’s body and more of the vine like limbs, these ones thick, pink, and covered in slick fluid, were spilling free. A Viliun. Keith had watched this very one play with Shiro a few times before, and joined in once just for the experience. It was a...enthusiastic and through partner, always worth accepting a bid from. 

The alpha Galra pulled Lance back as he pushed in one last time, grunting as he pressed their bodies tight and his body convulsed. Lance pushed back, tried to rock into him almost desperately, biting down on his lip hard. The Galra sighed, patting Lance’s hip, and pulled himself free. Lance whined plaintively at the loss. 

“Don’t worry,” The alpha said as he pushed himself up to his feet. “I think your master has lots planned for those needy holes.” 

He glanced at Keith, bowing slightly, then beelined for his clothes, his beta friend close behind. The Ruteon sort of...rippled at him before sliding off of the platform. 

The Viliun slithered onto the stage, head dipping towards Keith respectfully, and settled directly between Lance and Shiro. His body flexed, stretched, and the vines from his back lengthened and grew, arcing towards Keith’s pets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Double (or more) Penetration is what's up next. 
> 
> Comments are nice. :)


End file.
